Enamórame otra vez
by Kr0matika Treysi
Summary: Esto es un fem/ed x roy  asi me lo pidieron T.T  Emily /ed/ trabaja para Maes, el cual un día le presenta un amigo,Roy Mustang. Sus caminos se cruzan, pero muchas dificultades aparecerán.Tal vez pésimo resumen pero el fic no es tan malito n.n
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones:

FMA no me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor Hiromu Arakawa (yo solo escribo por diversión n.n)

Dejo en claro lo siguiente: es un Fem/ed x Roy (o sea aquí Edward no es chico si no chica)

Un amigo me ha pedido esta historia, va dedicado con todo mi cariño(basado en una historia real XD). Si él sabe que lo extrañamos en el grupo, (se fue de camping). Y le dedico este fic para que nos recuerden a todos nosotros sus amigos que lo queremos muchísimo.

Y no duden en preguntarme alguna cosa si no comprenden algo, dejando reviews

Así que sin más que decir lean el fic n.n

Enamórame otra vez

Capitulo 1: Compromiso

…_Flash back…_

_Roy Mustang preparaba tranquilo su regalo de aniversario para su pareja actual, Riza Hawakeye. Llegaba desde su trabajo algo cansado, pero eso no le impedía los planes que tenía para esa noche con su pareja. Le había avisado anteriormente a Riza que saldrían fuera esa noche, así que entró calmado al departamento._

_-¿Riza? Preguntó mientras se adentraba en la cocina.-¿estás lista? Preguntó observando la vacía cocina._

_-¡En un momento bajo! Gritó desde su habitación mientras se colocaba un suéter blanco con unos jeans algo oscuros.- listo.- habló de nueva cuenta para bajar las escaleras._

_-Pero que linda te vez.- la elogió el pelinegro al verla con su cabello suelto.- así me gusta más.- ella le dio una leve sonrisa._

_-Y tu tampoco te vez mal.- el pelinegro sonrió de lado.- vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde.- habló mientras tomaba su bolso y ambos salían del departamento._

_-Te quiero.- murmuró el pelinegro mientras le tomaba la mano a la rubia._

_-…-Riza no respondió sólo asintió suavemente mientras ambos caminaban hacia su destino esa moche._

…_fin flash back…_

Las orbes oscuras de cierto pelinegro se iluminaron al frente de ambos estaba una feria, eso sería perfecto para pasar un agradable término del día. Y así aprovecharía para proponerle matrimonio a la persona que mas quería cerca de él.

Se adentraron al parque de diversiones, ese día cumplían tres años de estar juntos. Roy observaba a su acompañante la cual admiraba contenta los múltiples juegos, pero uno llamó su atención. Era un juego para balear a unos discos de colores, el tiro al blanco.

-Al parecer quieres jugar ¿no es así? Le habla sonriendo el pelinegro mientras avanza con la chica al lugar.- si quieres jugamos un momento.- ella sonríe levemente para adelantarse y hablar con el encargado del juego.

-Buenas noches señorita ¿quiere jugar? Son 5 por diez balas.- le habla el tipejo que vestía una camisa carnavalesca a rayas.

-Quiero veinte.- habló la rubia mientras sacaba su billetera pero su novio colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

-Yo pago.- habló el pelinegro mientras le pagaba al sujeto.- además también quiero jugar.- ella asintió mientras les entregaban a ambos unas armas de juguete, varios discos comenzaron a moverse en línea recta.

Riza hábilmente le daba uno a uno, Roy no se quedaba del todo atrás. Cuando sonó la campana Roy suspiró algo desilusionado ella le había ganado.

-Tenemos una ganadora.- habla el tipejo sonriéndole a la rubia.- estos son los premios elija uno.- ella asiente y mira triunfante a su novio.

-¿Cuál quieres cariño? Habló la rubio mirando al pelinegro el cual le mostraba un falso enfado.- entonces yo elijo.- habló luego para señalar a un peluche de un caballito azul.

-Gracias por participar.- le habló calmado el tipo mientras la pareja se alejaba tranquilamente.

El pelinegro se fue callado todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron a unas bancas, ambos se sentaron. Riza se recargó en el hombro del pelinegro mientras sostenía el muñeco azul.

-Roy te veo callado ¿pasa algo? Le preguntó algo preocupada la rubia mientras observaba las orbes oscuras de su pareja.- puedes confiar en mí.- habló sincera mientras lo contemplaba.

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.- habló el pelinegro serio mientras se enderezaba y tomaba las manos enguantadas de la chica.- es sobre nuestra relación.- comenzó el pelinegro mientras le dedicaba una linda sonrisa.

-Te escucho.- él asintió ante las palabras de la rubia mientras observaba sus orbes rojizas que brillaban por la iluminación de su alrededor.

-Riza Hawakeye, hoy es nuestro tercer aniversario juntos y creo que es el momento para decirte algo importante.- la rubia asintió algo nerviosa.- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-…- la rubia no respondió sólo sintió un peso sobre sus hombros, tomó aire para responderle al pelinegro.

-¿Riza? Habló el pelinegro mientras la observaba.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.- se apresuró a decir.- Roy yo…acepto.- el pelinegro sonríe ampliamente para luego tomar el delicado rostro de la rubia y depositar en sus labios un beso suave y manso.

Varias personas que pasaban cerca miraron con ternura a aquella pareja feliz que se besaba tranquilamente en aquel lugar. El pelinegro se separó de la chica para acariciar su rostro levemente, un par de lágrimas salieron por los ojos rojizos de esta.

-Entonces te hago entrega de esto.- Roy sacó de su bolsillo una cajita con una cubierta rojiza, la abrió y tomó un delicado y hermoso anillo de compromiso para la rubia. Le tomó la mano tranquilamente para luego colocarle el anillo.

-Es muy fino.- habló la rubio algo sorprendida por la joya.-no debiste haber gastado tanto dinero por mi.- le dice algo apenada y con un cargo de conciencia.

-Pero yo quiero demostrarte lo cuanto que te amo.- ella baja la mirada, cuando Roy sonríe de nueva cuenta.- ¿oye este es nuestro aniversario no? ella asiente con una gota en la cabeza.- entonces vamos a celebrar tengo muchos planes para esta noche.- el pelinegro se levanta de la banca para extender su mano. Riza asiente sonriendo mientras ambos caminan hacia muchos de los juegos de la feria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Emily apresúrate muchacha si no quieres llegar tarde a tu cita! Gritó una mujer de edad mientras observaba las escaleras de su casa.- nunca debes llegar tarde a una cita.- le habla algo fastidiada al ver que la chica no bajaba aún.

-¡Ya voy tía Pinako, dame solo un momento! Habló la joven mientras buscaba desesperada una camiseta en su armario.- ¿Dónde podrá estar? Ayer la dejé aquí.- hablaba algo molesta la chica.

-¿Buscabas esto? Habló Winry a la chica rubia que tenía en frente.- a veces no entiendo donde dejas tu cabeza.- la rubia le avienta la camiseta a la cama.

-Oh, gracias Winry.- le habla algo sarcástica la rubia.- luego te pago por tus servicios, pero te quiero pedir un favor ¿podrías darme tu opinión? La rubia asiente mientras Emily se mete al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Cómo me veo? Preguntó la rubia mientras se observaba en un espejo, su piel levemente tostada, sus ojos dorados brillantes, y su largo cabello. La camiseta era de un color morado, los pantalones negros, y un delgado chaleco del mismo color que los pantalones.

-Luces bien.- habla sincera la rubia.- creo que deberías apurarte si no quieres perder la cita.- cuando ve que la chica abre sus ojos ampliamente.

-¡No voy a llegar! Habla mientras baja las escaleras rápido.- adiós tía, adiós Winry. Nos vemos mas tarde.- habla para luego salir de la casa.

-¡Y si se sobre pasa contigo golpéalo! Gritó la mujer mayor mientras veía como la chica subía a un taxi.

-Sí tía no te preocupes.- sonrió la rubia mientras entraba al taxi.- al parque de diversiones por favor.- habla seria la chica el chofer asiente para luego avanzar.

Al llegar al lugar la chica le paga al chofer y baja del taxi, mientras avanzaba Emily recordaba los consejos que le dio su amiga Winry.

…_flash back…_

_-Pregunta 1.- hablaba Winry mientras caminaba alrededor de Emily con un libro en la mano.- Si el chico quiere besarte en la primera cita ¿Qué harías?_

_-Pues le doy una bofetada y me voy.- habló de lo más tranquila la ojidorada._

_-¡NO! mal, si intenta de besarte tú le dices que no estás preparada aún y quieres conocerlo más.- Winry suspira mientras lee otra pregunta.- pregunta 2: si tu novio te toquetea en alguna parte ¿Qué harías?_

_- A no… ahí lo mato.- habló Emily con el puño en alto.- no voy a dejar que un tarado así me toquetee a su gusto.- habla mientras sonríe a su modo._

_-¡Mal! Él es tu novio se supone que confías en él.- habla la rubia mientras se sienta en la cama y sigue con el cuestionario.- pregunta 3: si vez a tu pareja engañándote con otra chica… ¿Qué harías tú? Alternativa A: sales corriendo llorando B: le reclamas lo tuyo con él en la cara C: le das una bofetada y te vas D: te vas sin decir nada._

_-E: abofeteo a la chica, y luego lo mato a él.- Winry le lanzó una almohada.- ¿QUÉ? Pregunta media molesta._

_-NO HAY ALTERNATIVA E.- habla fastidiada la rubia,- hay chica no se lo que voy a hacer contigo.- habla mientras se recuesta en la cama._

_-Pero que querías, ¿que saliera corriendo y llorando? ¿Que le reclame algo? Aunque lo de la bofetada es buena opción…- murmura algo divertida la chica mientras mira a su amiga._

_-¡Ya se! Grita de pronto Winry.- voy a enseñarte a como comportarte en una cita.- Emily intenta de hablar pero la interrumpe.- Y nada de peros…-_

…_Fin del flash back…_

-Winry y sus "test de cómo ser más femenina" .- susurra la rubia mientras sonríe con tal recuerdo cuando ve al chico de su cita. Estaba esperándola no hace mucho, pero se impacientaba.

-Hola.- habló la rubia.- ¿me tarde mucho? El chico la observa detenidamente de pies a cabeza, cuando sube la mirada hacia las orbes doradas.

-No, llegaste a tiempo.- le dijo el castaño para luego extenderle el brazo para que ella lo tome.- vamos.- ella asiente mientras toma el brazo del castaño y caminan hacia la feria.

Mientras paseaban el castaño observaba la blusa de la chica, mientras admiraba por dentro la belleza de esta. Pero Emily posaba su mirada en varios de los juegos, cuando se encontró con la del castaño el cual le sonrío tranquilo.

Ambos jugaron a muchos de los juegos, ahora descansaban en unas bancas cercas de un pequeño parque al lado de la feria, Emily hablaba tranquila agradeciéndole al chico por haberla invitado pero no se da cuenta cuando este le da un beso en los labios.

El castaño sintió como la rubia lo intentaba de apartar pero este la aferró más a su cuerpo mientras delineaba la curvilínea silueta de la chica.

-¿Pero qué crees que haces? Le habló algo molesta la rubia al castaño.

-¿Y que mas quieres? Tú me tientas.- la rubia afiló la mirada desafiante.- eso te pasa por tentarme tanto.- habló orgulloso el castaño cuando intentó de besarla nuevamente pero la rubia lo detuvo.

-¿Yo tentarte? ¿Te he dado algún motivo para que pienses eso? El castaño suspiró mientras trataba de fingir una sonrisa.

-Perdón, no quise decir eso pero es que.- lo único que pasaba por su mente era aprovecharse de la rubia.- te vez tal linda la luz de la luna.- utilizó una de las tantas frases que usaba con las chicas bonitas para luego aprovecharse de ellas.

-Dile eso a otra, sabes no sé como pude aceptar tu invitación.- habló firme la rubia.- pero creo que eres un idiota y me importa un mísero comino si me hablas o no.- algunas personas que estaban ahí miraban la escena, al igual que una pareja.

-¿Estás tratando de decir que no te gusto? El castaño se puso de pie para tratar de intimidar a la rubia.

-Sabes que adiós.- la rubia voltea pero el castaño la sujeta del brazo fuertemente.- suéltame.- habló afilando más la mirada.

-No te voy a soltar.- el tipo intentó de besarla nuevamente.- no sé por que te resistes aún, eres la que más a durado.- unos mechones dorados cubrieron las orbes doradas de la chica.

-¿La que más a durado? Repitió lo último cuando olvida los consejos de Winry que estaba siguiendo.- si no me sueltas ahora te rompo la cara de imbécil que tienes.- el castaño sonrió burlesco.

-¿Tú romperme la cara? No me la creo.- cuando la rubia aprieta los puños molesta.- pero si eres más _baja_ que yo.- ¿le dijo baja? Eso no lo iba a tolerar.

-¡¿A quién le dices así? Cuando lo toma por el brazo y hace una llave lo que hace que el tipo caiga de cara al suelo.- ¡no vuelvas a tratarme así bastardo!

La gente que pasaba quedó sorprendida por la reacción de la rubia. En uno de los juegos Riza miraba a la chica la cual se arreglaba su blusa y se marchaba sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Pero que carácter.- habló Riza mientras analizaba a la chica.- de seguro ese idiota la trató mal.- el pelinegro se acercó a su lado para entregarle el algodón de azúcar.

-¿De qué hablas? Pregunta el pelinegro mientras observa a su novia.- ¿no quieres? Preguntó al ver que no comía algodón.

-¿Eh? Si…si quiero sólo que estaba pensando nada más.- la rubia mira al pelinegro el cual le daba un sonrisa cálida.- deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde.- Roy asintió mientras ambos avanzaban hacia la salida.

-Maldito bastardo pervertido.- habló molesta la ojidorado mientras caminaba hacia su casa.- ¿Qué se cree en venir a tratarme así? No sabe quien es Emily Elric.- sonríe para sus adentros al recordar la cara que mostraron las personas a su alrededor.

Riza caminaba junto al pelinegro el cual le daba una sonrisa, nuevamente sintió ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. Roy era una buena persona como para que lo engañara así, una sola persona sabía cual era la razón por que se sentía así cuando estaba con el pelinegro.

Ambos llegaron hasta su hogar, Roy se sentó en uno de los sofás para descansar mientras que la rubia se dirigía a la cocina para preparar un café. Se sentó a la mesa mientras veía como el pelinegro hacía lo mismo, ambos bebieron el café en silencio mientras hablaban de lo que había ocurrido en el día.

-¿En que pensabas cuando te interrumpí con el algodón? Roy miró su taza de café semi-llena cuando levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la rojiza de su pareja.

-¿En que pensaba? El morocho asintió tranquilo.- es que vi a una pareja que me llamó la atención, cuando la chica hace una llave y bota al tipo al suelo.- Roy parpadeó un par de veces.- ¿Qué carácter no es así?

-¿Y tu no lo tienes? La rubia levantó una ceja, Roy sudó miles de gotitas.- es decir, tu carácter fuerte me gusta.- Riza bebió un sorbo de su café.

-Creo que me voy a dormir, es tarde.- ella se levantó de la mesa al igual que el pelinegro mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto.

-¿Qué horas serán? Preguntó el morocho mientras observaba un reloj en una biblioteca.- es tarde.- habló mientras subía las escaleras. Entró a la habitación de ella y ahí estaba Riza ya cubierta con las mantas.- que descanses.- habló mientras apagaba la luz de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya.

…

-¿Qué pasó Emi? Habló Winry al ver a la rubia entrar algo fastidiada a la casa.- ¿te hizo algo ese tipo? La rubia de trenza negó repetidas veces.

-Intentó hacer algo pero lo puse en su lugar.- habló sonriendo de lado la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.- le di su merecido, por pervertido.- Winry suspiró también algo molesta por el tipo.

-¿Qué pasó? Preguntó de pronto Pinako mientras le daba un café a la chica.- ¿te plantó?

-Ojalá tía.- Emi recibió el café mientras le agregaba azúcar.- no fue eso sólo que intentó sobrepasarse.- la tía frunció el ceño en desagrado.

-¿Lo golpeaste como te dije? La chica asintió riendo levemente.- nunca dejes que se sobrepasen contigo, ni que te traten mal por ningún motivo.- habló la anciana mientras sacaba una pipa y la encendía para fumar.

-Lo mas gracioso fue ver su cara cuando lo boté al suelo, varias personas nos observaban.- rió la chica mientras bebía el café.

-Es mejor que se acostumbren.- la rubio sonrío ante las palabras de su tía.- por que tú vas a tener otra cita, aunque no con ese patán.- Emi parpadeó un par de veces en confusión.

-¿Otra cita? Pero tía.- reprochó la chica.- he tenido demasiadas, y lo peor es que todas terminaron así. No quiero salir con nadie por un tiempo.- Pinako asintió comprensiva.

-Bueno esa es tu decisión.- la rubia terminó de beber su café.- pero cuando quieras me avisas y yo te doy más consejos bajita.- habló esto último para subirle un poco el ánimo a la chica.

-¡No me digas así! Le respondió la rubia.- tú eres MÁS baja que yo.- una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios.

-¡No soy baja! Le respondió la mujer mayor mientras le lanzaba la pipa a la chica.- mejor vete a dormir antes que te encojas más.-

-¡Vieja bruja!.- soltó adolorida la rubia mientras subía las escaleras.- pero aún así tiene razón…- sonrió mientras entraba a su habitación.

-¡No griten tanto! Se escuchó de otra habitación.- ¡no ven que estoy estudiando! Gritó Winry más que molesta con los gritos.

-Lo siento.- habló Emi para cambiarse de ropa, se colocó su piyama mientras se recostaba en su cama. Se cubrió con las mantas mientras apagaba la luz del buró.- Mañana será otro día de locos…- susurró mientras el sueño lentamente se apoderaba de ella al igual que a otras personas.

…

-Roy perdóname.- habló Riza mientras se cubría con las mantas.- perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, pero estoy decidida.- murmuró para luego cerrar sus ojos rojizos.

-Oh no mañana a trabajar.- habló el pelinegro mientras se recostaba en su cama.- pero así podré ver a un viejo amigo.- bosteza mientras apaga la luz y suda muchas gotitas al no ver absolutamente nada en la habitación salvo algunas siluetas.- no debí haber apagado la luz antes.- más gotitas se formaron en su cabeza.

Avanzó hasta chocar con la cama, a penas se acomodó sus ojos se quedaron observando por un momento el techo oscurecido de su habitación.

-Riza….-murmuró mientras cerraba sus ojos.- ¿Porqué actuarás así conmigo? Susurró antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Continuará…

Kromy: siiiii tercera historia n.n (es mas seria ke las otras)

Aclaraciones:

(cierta persona me pidió el fic ... asi ke sobre eso de ke ed es mujer me lo pidió esa persona)

(roy y riza duermen en habitaciones separadas, la razón porque así me lo pidieron)

Por si no lo notaron Emily es Edward en versión femenina. Si no leyeron lo del principio no lo entenderán, pero lo vuelvo a reiterar. Y recuerden que este fic me lo pidieron, y lo reitero otra vez.

¡Ian este fic es dedicado para ti! n.n

Gracias por leer y dejen reviews n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones:

Recuerden que FMA no me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor

En este capitulo se explica mejor lo del trabajo de Emi (ed) (insisto a mi me lo pidieron asi T.T)

Gracias nuevamente por leer y dedico este capitulo a mi queridísimo amigo Ian n.n que tengas linda semana.

Gracias por la atención sin mas que decir… ¡a leer se ha dicho! n.n

Capitulo 2: Transferencia

-¡Emily se te hace tarde! Se escuchaban los gritos de la tía Pinako por toda la casa y la chica ni se inmutaba.- ¡Es tarde, levántate si no quieres que vaya por ti!

-Cinco minutos por favor.- murmuró entre sueños la rubia, cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta de su cuarto.- ¿y ahora que? preguntó algo molesta mientras se levantaba tallándose un ojo.

-¿Winry? La mencionada entró al cuarto con unas bolsas.- ¿Qué haces? Volvió a preguntar la ojidorada mientras veía como su amiga sacaba de las bolsas mucha ropa.

-¿Cómo que es lo que hago? ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Emi parpadeó sin entender.- hoy es la entrevista de trabajo en donde tú debes mostrarle el lugar a los nuevos.- Winry siguió buscando prendas de ropa.

-Si lo recordé pero ¿para que traes esto? La rubia toma un jeans color azul oscuro.- no me digas que…- cuando un aura morada rodeó a su amiga.

-Si…- Winry volteó sonriente mientras le mostraba un blusa celeste muy bonita.- pruébate esto.- le ordenó tajante la rubia, Emy sudó varias gotas para luego asentir y meterse al cambiador.

-¡Te queda muy bien! soltó por fin Winry luego de hacer que la ojidorada se probara TODA la ropa que había traído.- ese conjunto es elegante, justo para la ocasión.- Emy se miró en un espejo y volteo para ver a su amiga.

-¿Te gustó? Winry asintió contenta.- Ojala que sea como tú dices.- la ojidorada se miró al espejo, llevaba puesta una blusa azul rey con unas rayas mas oscuras, unos pantalones de tela negros muy estilizados. Y por supuesto la chaquetilla negra encima, con unos tacos azul del mismo color que la blusa.

-¡Winry deja que Emy se valla a su trabajo! ¡Si no llegas en quince minutos te sacarán! Gritó de nuevo la tía. Winry miró la hora y sudó una gota se habían demorado demasiado eligiendo las prendas de ropa.

-¡Adiós a las dos, nos vemos en la tarde! Habló la rubia mientras salía rápido de la casa, vio a un taxi pero este pasó de largo. Suspiró fastidiada mientras venía otro, al subir le paga al chofer y le indica su parada. Durante el trayecto la rubia observaba tranquila por la ventana, cuando el chofer le indica su parada.

-Gracias señorita.- le habla el chofer mientras observa a la chica ojidorada.

-Gracias.- la rubia se bajó del auto mientras caminaba rápido hacia la Agencia, al entrar muchos de los chicos que trabajaban observaron a la rubia. Se veía bien con el cabello suelto y suavemente maquillada.

-Hola Emy ¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana? Preguntó Russel Tringham mientras avanzaba al lado de la chica.- ¿problemas con tu cita?

-Russel no quiero ni recordar el tema, pero el fin de semana no estuvo tan malo.- le sonrió la chica a su amigo el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Al parecer creciste un poco más.- la rubia se detuvo en seco mientras una vena se asomaba en su frente.-_bajita_.- enfatizó la última frase.

-¡A quien le dices baja! De un solo empujón lo dejó en el suelo.- ¡ni se te ocurra decirme así otra vez! El de orbes celestes sudó una gota, pero se quedó observando la delicada y curvilínea figura de su amiga.

-Oh si que le queda bien la ropa elegante.- murmuró el rubio relamiéndose los labios mientras seguía su camino.

Emily entró a su oficina, dejó el maletín que traía consigo mientras a esta entraba Rosse la secretaria del jefe.

-Buenos días Emi, aquí está tu trabajo de hoy.- le habló sonriente la chica.- guau Winry tiene un buen gusto.- la rubia sonrió calmada.

-Buenas para ti Rosse, y si Winry tiene un buen gusto.- sudó una gota.- aunque perdí mi desayuno por ser obligada a probarme TODA la ropa.- Rosse rió divertida mientras le dejaba en el escritorio una carpeta verde.

-Nos vemos.- la rubia asintió mientras buscaba entre los cajones del escritorio unos papeles donde tenía los informes de los nuevos chicos que entrarían a la Agencia de publicidad "La Central"

-Emi el jefe quiere hablar contigo.- sonó el timbre del teléfono.- ¿_Emily puedes venir a mi oficina? _habló la voz de Maes al teléfono.

-Enseguida.- otro timbre sonó y la rubia se dirigió hacia la oficina de su jefe. Al llegar golpeó un par de veces, la puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando así a Hughes hablando por teléfono sonriente.

-_Papi te quiero mucho.- _se escuchaba la voz de la pequeña hija del jefe Elysia.- _prométeme que hoy día traerás un pastel ¿lo prometes?_

-Pues claro que si, luego hablamos.- colgó cuando voltea con los ojos soñadores que lo destacaban.- ¡¿Escuchaste eso Emi? ella me pidió un pastel!

-Eh si lo escuché.- la rubia sudó un par de gotas.- bueno ¿para que me llamaba? Preguntó a la vez que Maes le hacía una señal para que se sentara.

-Te llamé por que hoy, por si no lo recordaste son las entrevistas de trabajo para el nuevo panelista de la agencia.- la rubia asintió tranquila.- y quiero que tú me cubras por que tengo que salir a una reunión muy importante con el comité de la agencia vecina.

-¿Cubrirlo? Maes asintió.- entonces ¿tendré que atender yo a los nuevos? asintió varias veces.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo como jefe y amigo.- la rubia suspiró.-no te darán mayor problema, sólo muéstrales las instalaciones y las oficinas.- la rubia levantó una ceja.

-Está bien, pero yo también tengo trabajo que hacer.- Emi sonrió de lado para luego agregar.- ¿a que hora llegan?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Me voy, vuelvo en la tarde! Se escuchó la voz de Riza mientras esta salía del departamento de su pareja. El pelinegro se movió entre sueños mientras trataba de dormir un poco.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir a trabajar? Reprochó el pelinegro mientras se levantaba fastidiado, su vista se enfocó en un reloj que colgaba de la pared.- ¡es muy tarde! Gritó mientras corría hacia el baño.

Se dio una ducha rápida, al salir del baño se vistió al igual de rápido para dirigirse a su trabajo.

-Creo que luego del trabajo paso a ver a Maes.- murmuró para si mismo mientras subía a su auto negro. Se dirigió hacia su trabajo en la Agencia "Trébol" mientras recordaba si tenía alguna cosa por hacer.

Se dirigió con pasos rápidos al edificio, muchas chicas en la recepción lo saludaron coquetas. Roy les dedicó una simple sonrisa y estas le devolvieron besos al aire.

-¿Hay algo para mi hoy Sheska? Preguntó el pelinegro mientras veía a la fastidiada chica.- ¿te sucede algo?

-Hola Roy, si tienes que terminar este informe.- suspiró mientras se lo entregaba.-sabes nos van a transferir a la nueva agencia.- sus ojos brillaron soñadores.- dicen que ahí tienen a una de las mejores editoras y críticas de todas las agencias.- Roy sudó una gota al ver los ojos soñadores de la chica.

-¿Transferir? Sheska asintió algo caris baja.- ¿a todos nos va a trasferir?-nuevamente asintió.

-Si al medio día habrá una charla sobre el tema.- Roy observa a su alrededor.- pero no te preocupes la nueva agencia es muy buena, por mi parte yo quiero conocer a la editora principal. Dicen que es la mejor alrededor de la cuidad, es muy exigente y también es muy guapa.- habla sonriente la chica.

-Gracias por avisarme, nos vemos más tarde.- el pelinegro se despide mientras se encamina hacia su oficina, mientras pasaba unas cuantas secretarias lo saludaban coquetas.

Cuando entró a su oficina se encontró con su amigo Havoc, el cual ordenaba y guardaba sus cosas.

-Buenos días.- el mencionado le sonrió contento.- ¿supiste la nueva?

-¿Nueva? ¿De qué hablas? Pregunta Roy para luego sentarse en un sofá que estaba en la oficina.

-Pero que distraído andas.- el rubio de ojos azulinos lo observó.- la nueva noticia que ronda por los pasillos de la agencia.- enfatizó las últimas frases.

-Es sobre la trasferencia ¿no es así? Havoc asintió.- pero eso significa que ¿todos tendremos que irnos?

-Si, por alguna razón el jefe anda de lo más feliz.- tomó un maletín y comenzó a guardar algunas cosas dentro de este.- ahora pertenecemos a la agencia "La Central", me han llegado comentarios sobre esta le dan la mayor calificación.

-¿La mejor calificación? Havoc asintió luego de cerrar el maletín.- ¿del comité?

-Si del comité, además quiero conocer a las muchas chicas que hay por ahí.- habla ido, el pelinegro suda más gotas.- pero quiero conocer a una en especial, es una chica muy guapa pero tiene un carácter de miedo.

-Ah sobre eso me comentaba Sheska hace un rato.- recordó el morocho colocando su mano en su barbilla pensativo.- sólo debe ser una chica amargada.- Roy fijó su mirada en su amigo.

-Todos dicen lo contrario.- la voz de Havoc sonó más firme.- los chicos dicen que es un bombón de mujer, pero muy difícil de dominar.

-Yo creo que exageras.- habló algo arrogante.- hasta que no la vea no voy a opinar del asunto.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Cambiando de tema.- el rubio volteo a ver a su amigo.- ¿Cómo va todo con Riza?

-Bien, ayer le propuse matrimonio.- sonrió tranquilo.- y ella aceptó.

-Que buena noticia, felicidades.- se acercó a él y le dio un sencillo abrazo.- y dime ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Aún no hemos colocado la fecha.- tomó su maletín.- pero cuando la fijemos quiero que seas uno de los primeros en enterarte.

-Gracias.- los ojos azulinos del rubio se fijaron en sus cosas.- bueno no te quito más tiempo, al parecer tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer.-

-Algo parecido, nos vemos mas tarde.- se despidió sonriente el morocho para luego dirigirse a la sala donde están sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Hoy día mismo nos transfieren.- hablaba contenta una recepcionista.- el jefe es muy bueno y amable.- le elogió la castaña.

-¿Cómo se llama? Preguntó un chico de cabello castaño claro y los ojos verdes.- al menos yo no lo conozco.

-Se llama Maes Hughes.- respondió otra muchacha más joven.- él es nuestro jefe ahora.- murmuró sonriente.

-Perdón pero ¿dijiste que el jefe se llama Maes Hughes? pregunta Roy al acercarse al grupo.- ¿de verdad? La peli azul asiente varias veces.

-Si, e incluso aquí sale.- le avisa una chica de tez blanca con los ojos miel.- este periódico salió esta mañana.- le entregó el periódico a Mustang.

-"Maes Hughes es el nuevo dueño de la agencia "el trébol" el comité de bienvenida recivirá hoy a los nuevos ejecutivos de dicha agencia" leyó tranquilo el pelinegro luego de entrar a su oficina.

Comenzó a guardar algunos documentos en un maletín, para luego comenzar a quitar sus honorarios de las pálidas paredes de su antigua oficina.

-Creo que este cambio me hará bien.- se sinceró calmado.- un cambio hace bien ¿no? suspiró lentamente para luego seguir con su tarea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Señorita Emily.- llamó una secretaria desde el teléfono.- tiene una llamada.

-Gracias por avisarme Laura.- la secretaria pasó la llamada.- Buenos días.- habló la rubia mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

-_Buenos días, ¿Señorita Emily? _Se escuchó la voz de un hombre del otro lado de la línea.- _usted está hablando con el presidente del comité de las agencias._-

-Si con ella.- habló tranquila la ojidorada.- ¿Señor Lyon? Preguntó la rubia al momento de buscar unos documentos.

-_El mismo, quería agradecerle personalmente su eficiencia y vocación que tuvo hace unos días en este lugar._- elogió el hombre a la rubia.

-Para mí es un placer cumplir con mi trabajo, muchas gracias de su parte.- sonrió de lado la chica cuando a la oficina entró una secretaria con un enorme ramo de flores.

-_El placer es mío, muchas gracias a usted por su cooperación._- el tipo miró el reloj de su oficina.-_lamento no poder haberme presentado formalmente tuve muchos viajes, espero que me pueda perdonar.-_se disculpó educadamente el hombre.

-No tenía por que haberse molestado, muchas gracias de todas maneras señor.- habló la rubia mientras le hacía una señal a la secretaria que dejara las flores en el escritorio.- y acepto sus disculpas, si... muchas gracias adiós.- Emi suspiró más aliviada.

-Pero mira que lindas flores te dejaron.- habló por fin la emocionada secretaria.- son muy bellas, y tienen un suave aroma.- olió el ramo de rosas azules y blancas.

-Si son muy lindas.- la rubia tomó el ramo y quitó el papel que lo envolvía.- ¿podrías ponerlo en aquel florero? La secretaria asintió sonriente.

La rubia sonrió para sus adentros mientras caminaba hacia la recepción, en donde estaba Rosse.

-Oye Rosse ¿a que hora es la reunión con los nuevos? Preguntó seria la ojidorada.- ¿sabes?

-Si es después del descanso.- habló entre los teléfonos la chica.- Buenos días, no el señor no se encuentra.- tomó otro teléfono.- si agencia la central, si se lo comunico.

-Te veo muy agotada, déjame que te ayude.- la rubia se sentó en el mesón de la recepción mientras tomaba un teléfono.- Agencia la central muy buenos días, si el día viernes en la recepción.- tomó otro teléfono.- Agencia la central, no el señor no se encuentra ¿quiere dejar algún recado?

Estuvieron así por un par de minutos, Rosse estaba más aliviada ya que Emily conocía y sabía muchos de los horarios de atención por llevar varios años trabajando ahí. Al terminar Rosse le agradece a la rubia por haberla ayudado.

-No te preocupes Rosse, para eso están los compañeros de trabajo y los amigos.- le dedicó una sutil sonrisa.- bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que terminar de completar el informe.- la ojidorada se despidió de su amiga para luego dirigirse a otra oficina.

-¡Emi! La rubia volteo instantáneamente, era Russel.- ¿tienes los informes que te pedí en la mañana?

-Si, están en la recepción.- el rubio asintió mientras caminaba a su lado, ambos se dirigieron a la oficina.

-Oye ¿y esa flores? Preguntó el rubio al entrar a la oficina.- ¿Quién te las envió? Preguntó curioso mientras tomaba una flor.

-Ah eso, fue el presidente del comité.- habló serena la rubia.- ¿por qué preguntas?

-Por curiosidad.- le respondió el rubio mientras se acercaba a la chica.- pero no sé como un tipo como él pudo enviarle flores a una _bajita_ como tú.- la indirecta no pasó desapercibida por la ojidorada.

-¡No me digas así! Le lanzó el calendario que tenía sobre su escritorio.- ¡además para tú información estas flores me las envió por que hago un buen trabajo!

-¿Así? ¿No será otro de estos tipos pervertidos que salen a tu encuentro? Por que si es así….-la rubia levantó una ceja.- t-te ayudaré a golpearlo.

-Gracias Russel.- murmura sarcástica.- sabes algún día te contrataré como mi "guardaespaldas" personal.- toma una carpeta del mesón.

-¿Estos son los informes? La rubia asiente tranquila.- muchas gracias.- le murmura observándola a los ojos.

-Creo que este día será más largo de lo que creí desde un principio.- habló algo cansada la ojidorada mientras llenaba unas formas en su oficina.

Continuará…

Kromy:

Este capitulo explica mas el trabajo ke hacen/ mas adelante ocurren muchas cosas (es un pequeñito adelanto)

(Es una agencia de publicidad XD) se me ocurrió luego de una ronda de café T.T

Vuelvo a reiterar: este fic en donde ed es mujer me lo pidieron (yo solo creo la historia)

Gracias por leer y dejen reviews n.n


	3. Chapter 3

_Recuerden que FMA no me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor :D_

_Aclaraciones: _

_Hola de nuevo, quiero aclararles que este capitulo lo tenía escrito pero no lo había podido subir por la razón es que estoy recuperándome (poco a poco) de una lesión en mi hombro que me había dejado por un mes imposibilitada para escribir. _

_Recuerden que esta historia la escribo tal y como me la pidieron… yo sólo la escribo y creo algunas cosillas, la idea de un fem/edx roy vino a la mente (un poco loca) de una persona conocida mía. (Así me pidieron la historia) _

_Sin mas que agregar…!ténganme paciencia! ToT (la lesión compromete una de mis manos) y me cuesta escribir._

_Pds: (esto que leen (las aclaraciones) me las escribió una queridísima amiga la cual me ayudó con esto, y también el capitulo lo tenía escrito de antes (u.u no lo subí antes) gracias por su atención…. Y_

_Lean el capitulo! n.n_

Capitulo 3: Nuevos

Una cabellera dorada brillaba con los suaves rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, Emily escribía y leía muy concentrada unos papeles en su oficina. Como mano derecha de Maes, las propuestas, informes entre otras cosas llegaban a sus manos, y como editora se encargaba de revisar varias veces los papeles que llegaban a ella. Además de ya estar acostumbrada a la lectura, su trabajo lo realizaba gustosa ya que apreciaba mucho a su jefe, tanto como amigo como su superior en la agencia.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Emily seguía concentrada su lectura y escritura. Sin saber que desde la otra oficina un par de ojos celestes la observaban detenidamente desde hace un rato. Russel contemplaba en secreto a la chica que tenía en frente a su oficina, la cual no quitaba su mirada de los muchos papeles que tenía por firmar. Así que tomó la iniciativa de terminar su trabajo más rápido para aprovechar estar con ella un momento, al ver que la rubia terminaba de escribir en una hoja y levantaba la mirada supo que había terminado su trabajo, así que se levantó mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de ella.

-Al fin.- suspiró más relajada la rubia.- cinco minutos de descanso.- murmura por lo bajo mientras ve como a su oficina entra el rubio.

-¿Ya terminaste? Le preguntó el rubio algo cansado.- te invito un café.- Emi asiente tranquila, luego de archivar todos los papeles y caminar junto a su compañero. El día estaba bastante agradable como para amargarse en la oficina pensó la chica.

-Y pensar que aún falta el trabajo de la tarde.- se quejó mientras observaba al rubio.- un café te lo acepto feliz, pero ¿no tienes hambre? Pegunta al momento de escuchar su estómago gruñir bajito.

-Veo que tú si.- la rubia suda unas gotas.- si tengo hambre, pero no quiero que te comas mi dinero.- los ojos azulinos del rubio se fijaron en la rubia la cual observaba la cafetería que tenían en frente.- "si supieras que haría lo que fuera por que me dieras una sonrisa" pensó el rubio al momento de seguir caminando.

Unos mosaicos eran los que llamaban la atención de cierta rubia que los observaba, las paredes pintadas en un tono algre y brillante le daban un poco más de vida a la cafetería. Las mesas y sillas hacían juego con la decoración del lugar dándole un aspecto llamativo y atractivo para los que transitaban ese lugar.

-Hola chicos.- ambos rubios voltearon.- ¿puedo almorzar con ustedes? La voz era de Rosse la cual salía de recepción algo cansada por estar toda la mañana atendiendo muchos llamados.

-Claro que sí.- le respondió la ojidorado mientras Rosse se colocaba a su lado.- ¿no hay problema con eso Russel? Le preguntó con sarcasmo al rubio.

-No, para nada.- habló en igual tono.- Rosse te invitamos a comer, pero si la _baja_ no se come TODA la cafetería.- habló el rubio picándo a la rubia que de un momento a otro volteó y afiló su mirada.- no te enojes sabes que es una broma _enana_.- Emily sacó de un bolsillo de la chaquetilla un bolígrafo.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? El bolígrafo llegó a parar en la frente del rubio, Rosse reía divertida ante la escena.- vámonos Rosse, es mejor almorzar solas que con un idiota como él.- Russel se llevó la mano a la cara donde tenía marcado el bolígrafo, por la impresión había caído de espaldas al suelo.

-Si vámonos.- le respondía a la rubia sonriente.- nos vemos.- la sonrisa divertida que Rosse le dedicaba al rubio era bastante contagiosa que este la imitó.

-Cada vez me gustas más.- murmuró por lo bajo el rubio mientras se levantaba y seguía a ambas chicas.- Emily…- susurró mientras colocaba sus brazos tras su cabeza en forma descuidada.

-Emi al parecer los "idiotas" son atraídos por algo.- esta vez Rosse habló sarcástica.- ¿no es así Russel?

-¿Cómo quieres que no me atraiga la comida? No desayuné.- se quejó el de orbes celestes con un aura morada.- si no me alimentan y muero.- hizo una pausa.-voy a ir a penarlas en la noche.- las dos chicas sonrieron divertidas.

-Lo tarado se te subió a la cabeza.- habló la rubia mientras se sentaba a la mesa que había elegido anteriormente.- cambiando de tema Rosse ¿sabes quienes son los nuevos? Preguntó la rubia luego de sentarse y mirar a su amiga.

-Pero que directa.- se quejó el rubio mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia.- claro ignórenme.- se volvió a quejar con el aura en aumento. Rosse sonrió luego volteó a donde su amiga esperaba su respuesta.

-Son muchos, por lo menos eso es lo que me han comentado.- habló Rosse luego de fijar su vista en su amigo.- pero por ahora lo que importa.- sonrió ampliamente para luego soltar.- la comida, Russel ¿podrías traerla? Por favor.- una mirada brillante le dirigió la morena al rubio.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?.- Emi suspiró y se puso de pie dispuesta a ir por ella.- ya voy…- se quejó para luego ir junto a la rubia.

Por otro lado, en una de las mesas donde almorzaban otros chicos de la agencia un par de estos observaban a las chicas que pasaban, pero se fijaron en una en especial.

-Mira ¿que no es esa la chica "bombón"? preguntó un chico de cabello castaño y ojos celestes.- pero que figura tiene ¿no lo crees? Le preguntó a su compañero el cual comía tranquilo.

-Más que bombón diría yo.- habló el otro como en trance.- mírala, se ve demasiado bien con esa ropa.- murmuraban entre ellos para seguir almorzando.

-¡Al fin comida! Habló contenta Rosse tras recibir una bandeja con el almuerzo.- Emi, Russel los quiero.- a ambos rubios les cayó una gota.

-Eso ya lo sé mi querida Rosse.- Russel habló sarcástico.- ahora a comer.- sonrió sutilmente cuando Emily le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Comenzaron a comer mientras pequeñas risas se escapaban de las bocas de ambas chicas que reían por las acciones de cierto rubio de orbes celestes.

-¡Pero que hambre tenía! Hablaba la rubia comiendo su postre fascinada.- esta comida es deliciosa.-ambos compañeros asintieron.

-Yo estoy lleno.- se quejó Russel luego de terminar su postre.- ya no puedo comer más.- Rosse dejó el postre a un lado.

-Yo menos.- miró a su amiga la cual comía tranquila.- ¿quieres? Le enseñó el postre, la rubia asintió tranquila y con sus ojos brillantes.

-¿Cómo te cupe tanta comida? Le preguntó el de orbes celestes.- es decir, terminaste tu postre y ahora vas con el de Rosse.- los tres rieron suavemente mientras Emily terminaba el suyo.

-No alcancé a desayunar.- respondió al momento de limpiarse la boca con una servilleta.- y ustedes saben que el postre de Musse me encanta.- Rosse asintió luego de ver como otros compañeros de trabajo se levantaban de sus asientos.

-Ay que pena.- se quejó luego de ver su reloj.- chicos es hora de trabajar.- Russel observó el reloj de la cafetería que marcaban la hora de comenzar nuevamente a trabajar.

-Otra vez.- se quejó para luego levantarse fastidiado de su asiento.- chicas nos vemos al rato.- se despidió para luego caminar hacia su oficina.

-Pero que mal educado está Russel por estos días.- se quejó Rosse.- ¿no lo crees Emi? Preguntó la chica a su amiga al momento de levantarse de su asiento.

-Si.- respondió sin prestarle mucha atención.- ya, mejor me adelanto tengo que hacer muchas cosas más.- la rubia se despidió de su amiga mientras caminaba hacia su oficina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En agencia el trébol los ejecutivos se paseaban de un lado a otro, algunas oficinas ya estaban desocupadas. Una de las oficinas era la de Roy Mustang el cual terminaba de archivar y guardar algunas herramientas de su trabajo.

-Roy ¿terminaste? El mencionado levantó la mirada hacia la puerta.- si quieres te ayudo.- habla Havoc para luego entrar a la oficina de su amigo y comenzar a ayudarle en su tarea.

-Gracias Havoc.- se sinceró el pelinegro.- sólo faltan las carpetas de ahí y listo.- el rubio asintió para luego comenzar a ordenarlas.

-¿Y tú ya terminaste? Le preguntó el pelinegro al momento de tomar una caja.- ¿tan rápido?

-Si, es que estoy algo ansioso por entrar.- habla algo emocionado el rubio.- ¿tu no?

-Algo así.- Roy tomó unas carpetas y las guardó en la caja.- listo ¿vamos? El rubio asiente mientras ambos salen de la oficina para entrar al ascensor.

-¿Crees que este cambio nos hará bien? preguntó de pronto Mustang a su compañero.- ¿Qué es lo que piensas sobre esto?

-Creo que nos hará bien un cambio así.- habló serio Havoc.- tal vez ahí podré sacar mis ideas de lo que pienso, por lo menos a mi me gusta la idea de algo nuevo.

-"Algo nuevo".- pensó el pelinegro mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y ambos salían de él.- "un cambio nos hará bien".- parpadeó un par de veces para luego encaminarse hacia el estacionamiento. Sin darse cuenta que tras ellos un chico castaño y ojos verdes se dirigía rápidamente tras los chicos.

-¡Havoc! Ambos chicos voltearon, Alphonse venía con una carpeta.- al fin te encuentro, se te queda esto.- el castaño le entrega la carpeta el rubio el cual asiente sonriente.

-Pero que vergüenza.- habló sarcástico Roy.- Havoc te dije que fijaras en revisar bien tu oficina.- el rubio sudó una gota.

-Gracias Al, nos vemos allá.- le habla para luego ver como el castaño se aleja de ambos tranquilo.- Roy.- hace una pausa para luego agregar.- ya que te ayudé, y somos compañeros desde hace mucho tiempo…- el pelinegro divisó su auto y se dirigió hasta él.

-Dime.- el pelinegro abrió la puerta del auto.- déjate de rodeos.- el rubio asintió sonriente, mientras deja las cajas en el auto.

-¿Me podrías llevar? Los chicos se olvidaron de mí y me dejaron a la deriva.- Mustang sudó varias gotas por la pregunta de su amigo.

-¿Y para eso tanto drama? El rubio lo miró sonriente.- ya sube.- ambos subieron al auto.- pero ¿sabes donde queda? Havoc asintió varias veces.

-Nunca creí que Maes fuera el jefe de una agencia.- Mustang vió el semáforo en rojo y se detuvo.- y menos que él comprara la nuestra.- el rubio parpadea algo confundido.

-¿Maes? ¿Qué no el era tu compañero de salón? El pelinegro asiente recordando.- pero si yo también lo conozco, es muy buen amigo.

-Jamás creí volverme a topar con él después de 6 años.- se sinceró el pelinegro.- cuando fuimos compañeros de salón, éramos casi inseparables.- el rubio asintió para luego indicarle el camino hacia la agencia.

Al llegar ambos chicos bajan del auto, cuando fijan su vista en la entrada donde estaban un grupo de recepcionistas hablando. Luego de cerrar las puertas del automóvil, se dirigieron hacia donde estas estaban.

-Buenos días.- habló Roy de lo mas tranquilo.- ¿saben donde es la junta de los ejecutivos? Las chicas voltearon, una de ella asintió y les indicó el camino.

-Pero que lindas.- hablaba sonriente Havoc.- mira ahí están los chicos.- Mustang levantó su mirada hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Al momento de llegar todos entraron silenciosamente, cuando una chica piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello negro les sonreía sutilmente.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos.- habló la mujer que usaba en ese momento una falda azul oscura, una blusa blanca.- mi nombre es Miriam y voy a su ser la encargada de guiarlos hasta la charla de la empresa, por aquí por favor.- todos asienten al momento de ser guiados por la mujer.

Muchas miradas se fijaron en los nuevos, cada uno expresaban diferentes sentimientos. Algunos tenían curiosidad por conocerlos, otros un leve disgusto, y otros simplemente los ignoraban y seguían con su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Emi.- la mencionada levantó la vista de los informes que leía.- llegaron.- la rubia asiente suspirando, tenía que cumplir su trabajo y la promesa que le había hecho a Maes de recibirlos y dar la charla para ellos.

-Ya voy.- soltó al momento que guardaba los informes en una carpeta que estaba en su escritorio.- al menos tengo 10 minutos libres.- caminando con su semblante serio avanzó hacia el ascensor que fue abruptamente ocupado al momento en que la rubia iba a entrar.

Tendría que usar las escaleras, al menos eso no le incomodaba tanto pero tenía que subir variados escalones. Observó su reloj y apresuró el paso, caminó por los largos pasillos del piso donde estaban los ejecutivos menores, ahí tenía que buscar a una persona muy importante.

-Van, ¿tienes lo que te pedí? Habló la rubia al momento de entrar a la oficina de uno de sus compañeros amigos.- es que la necesito ahora.- un chico de cabello castaño claro, ojos claros y piel blanca asintió, para luego levantarse de su escritorio y buscar lo pedido entre los cajones de este.

-Ten.- le estiró a la rubia una carpeta, esta sonrió.- suerte con los nuevos.- ambos se sonrieron mientras la chica bajaba de nueva cuenta las escaleras.

-Jamás pensé que Winry tenía razón.- se quejaba la rubia al bajar los escalones rápidamente.- no pensé que estos tacones fueran cómodos.- al recordar uno de los "consejos" de su amiga, esta sonrió divertida.

-Pueden tomar asiento, si es que lo gustan.- la voz de Miriam resonó suavemente por la sala en donde habían muchas sillas.- en unos diez minutos comenzará la charla, con permiso.- se disculpó dulcemente la mujer mientras abandonaba el lugar.

-Que bien.- la voz de Havoc resonó levemente.- las recepcionistas no dejaron de mirarme.- se terminó por sentar al lado de Mustang.

-¿Tal vez era por que nos miraban a todos por igual? Sudó una gota.- hasta ahora esto está bastante aburrido.- se quejó luego de que por la puerta entraran un grupo de chicos hablando animadamente.

-Estoy ansioso por esta charla.- soltó uno de los que pasaban, Roy puso más atención.- es que no sabes quién va a estar dirigiendo.- habló en un tono no muy sano que a Mustang le sonó extraño.

-Si lo sé.- habló otro en el mismo tono.- ¿va a estar el bombón? Preguntó mientras los otros asentían.- ya quiero verla en acción.- hablaba con algo de morbo en sus palabras, las cuales fueron oídas perfectamente por Mustang.

-¿De qué tanto hablan esos tipos Roy? Preguntó Havoc al ver a su amigo observando al grupo que acababa de pasar.- ¿es algo interesante?

-¿Quién es el "bombón"? preguntó de la misma forma el pelinegro.- al parecer estaban hablando de alguien.- los orbes del rubio brillaron intensamente.

-Mejor voltea.- habló mientras que se escuchaban los pasos de alguien avanzar, el pelinegro y los demás levantaron la mirada y se quedaron en silencio.

Una delgada pero formada figura de una hermosa chica, cabello rubio brillante, y unos bellos ojos dorados como el oro, era lo que más llamaba la atención de todos. Su semblante serio y decidido llamó la atención de cierto pelinegro que la miraba atentamente.

-Buenos días, me presento.- la rubia se presentó ante todos.- mi nombre es Emily Elric y soy la coordinadora de esta charla.- hizo una leve pausa.- sean bienvenidos a la agencia La Central.- su voz resonó fuerte en el salón, la rubia comenzaba hablando sin saber que un par de ojos azules oscurecidos la observaban diferente como los demás.

-Así que Emily Elric.- murmuró Mustang serio.- "creo que este cambio nos hará bien a todos" pensó al momento de fijar nuevamente sus ojos en la bella chica que hablaba tranquila pero su semblante fuerte no desaparecía con las múltiples miradas de todos.

-Bueno, doy comienzo a la charla en este instante.- se oyó claramente la voz de la rubia mientras se colocaba al estrado y tomaba una carpeta con lo demás de su discurso. Sin saber que en ese momento su vida desde ahí en adelante cambiaría drásticamente.

Continuará…

_Siii tercer capitulo subido!_

_Perdónenme si no actualicé antes, pero es que se me hace un poco difícil al momento de escribir. Estoy recuperándome de una lesión de mi hombro, este capitulo estaba escrito pero no lo había podido subir. _

_Ahora lo hice con ayuda de alguien n.n_

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Ténganme un poquito de paciencia con las actualizaciones (ya que me cuesta algo poder escribir) _

_Gracias por los reviews dejados antes y este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes lectores :D _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de enamórame otra vez….bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Aclaraciones: _

_Recuerden que FMA no me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor n.n_

_Cuarto capitulo listo! Perdónenme por tardar tanto en actualizar…. Tengo 2 noticias para uds. La primera que ya me estoy mejorando de la lesión que tuve (un tiempo atrás) y podré actualizar un poco más seguido (auque no me comprometo a nada XD) la segunda es que el Internet esta algo malito por estos días…. pero descuiden me conseguí con un amigo y pude subir este capi._

_Y este capitulo contiene algo de humor (hay algunas frases que se me ocurren cuando unos amigos hablan babosadas XD)_

"_pensamientos"_

_Agradecesco a cada uno de uds. Lectores que dejaron reviews __y a los que no también n.n_

_Sin mas que decir ¡lean el capitulo que va dedicado a uds. Y a mi amigo Ian XP!_

Capitulo 4: Encuentro

La cabellera rubia de cierta chica brillaba fuertemente ya que los tenues rayos de sol, que se infiltraban por las ventanas de aquella sala, cada uno de los movimientos de la rubia eran "vigilados" de cierta forma por un par de ojos celestes. Russel contemplaba a su amiga desde la entrada. Tenía un permiso especial que se le había concedido por una secretaria de su jefe, Maes.

La voz firme y elegante de la chica resonó por última vez dando por terminado el algo extenso diálogo ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado ya? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero lo que quería era ir donde aquella chica que estimaba mucho. Los aplausos no pasaron desapercibidos por nadie de la sala, la rubia sonrió de lado y bajó del estrado con su semblante sereno.

-Se ha dado por terminada la charla.- habló la suave voz de Miriam que ahora resonaba sutilmente por las pálidas paredes de la sala.- ahora pueden acercarse a mi o a la señorita Ryana para hablarles sobre cualquier duda que tengan.- la mujer mencionada sonrió desde los asientos, su cabello castaño claro y sus brillantes y cálidos ojos y ese aire maternal eran los que llamaban la atención.

Emily se dirigió tras el estrado donde un grupo de chicos le sonreía, eran sus amigos y compañeros.

-¡Pero que bien te salió! El tono de voz de Rosse era alegre y motivador.- te dije que no tendrías problemas.- le dio un cálido abraso, Emily no tardó en devolverle el gesto.

-Excelente Elric.- le habló un chico de test algo pálida y ojos verdes.- estás aprendiendo del mejor.- se elogió a si mismo.- del mejor de la agencia.- el grupo completo rió al ver la actitud altanera pero característica de uno de sus amigos.

-Michael no alardees.- unos pasos tras del grupo sonaron.- felicitaciones por tu discurso.- Russel se unió al grupo, ahora su mirada era dirigida a la rubia la cual sonrió. ¿Era idea suya o la chica estaba algo más alegre? Sabía que era muy reservada en cuanto a darse a demostrar a los demás en su trabajo. Siempre se mostraba seria y su carácter fuerte pero bastante llamativo la hacía diferente, tal vez por esa razón era la mejor de la zona en su especialidad.

-Gracias a todos.- Emi sonrió sincera de verdad le agradaba la compañía de sus amigos.- pero saben que sólo fue un discurso, nada del otro mundo.- bromeó al momento de mirar hacia su alrededor y posar su vista por los ventanales. Tenía unas enormes ansias de poder salir unos minutos y respirar aire fresco, las áreas verdes de la agencia motivaban a cualquiera a salirse del libreto y así poder disfrutar del pequeño "paraíso".

La sola idea de salir un momento y olvidarse de todo por unos momentos era bastante tentadora, ahora bien tenía unos minutos antes de volver al trabajo ¿a quien le dañaría si salía por un par de minutos a descansar? Pero su motivación se vio afectada cuando en ese momento una chica se acercó al grupo.

-Así que aún crees que eres la mejor.- el tono ácido y venenoso que utilizó la chica no le gustó para nada al grupo.- No te pases.- cabello rojizo y ojos oscuros y una figura algo atlética era lo que se podía apreciar de la mujer.- no deberías darte todo el crédito.- el grupo entero la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Susan como se llamaba la mujer era una de las principales ejecutivas encargadas de recopilar la información acerca de cada una de las "campañas" publicitarias que hacía la agencia.

- No sé por qué razón te escogieron a ti para esta…como decirlo.- hizo una pausa.-este discurso, además creo que es bastante _indigno_ para alguien como tú.- enfatizó la palabra indigno, Emi sonrió de lado ¿Cuántas excusas para molestarla tenía esa chica? Por que como ella lo sabía le tenía celos, por que Maes la trataba diferente ¿y como no? Si era su amiga y persona de confianza en el trabajo. Suspiró en resignación, tal vez la chica nunca cambiaría.

Estaba dispuesta a responderle a la chica frente a ella, pero trataba de ordenar las palabras precisas para hacerla callar de una vez por todas y no tener más que hablar con ella. Pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, Rosse estaba ahora a su lado y con el ceño fruncido no iba a dejar que insultaran a su amiga frente a todos.

-Para tu información.- seria y con un dejo de molestia, Rosse le hizo frente a la chica.- ella SÍ tiene dignidad.- hizo una pausa incómoda.- no como otras que se le andan insinuando a todo el mundo por un poco de trabajo.- el grupo entero hizo muecas en asombro. Emily miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga, eso le había herido en el orgullo a la chica ya que se dio media vuelta indignada y se fue a quien sabe donde a chismear con sus amigas.

-Eso dolió.- habló en tono de aprobación Russel.- bien Rosse aprendes rápido.- la morena le dedicó una mirada que daba a conocer lo triunfal que se sentía en ese momento.

-No tienes por que gastar palabras con esa gente.- habló Michael mientras observaba a la chica malhumorada salir de la sala.- no se merece ni nuestra atención.- los demás asintieron Emi sudó una gota, sus amigos nunca cambiarían.

Por otro lado cuatro chicos hablaban sobre la aparición de aquella renombrada chica que tenía a media agencia tras de ella.

-¿Te diste cuenta? Un tipo alto y ojos oscuros codeaba a su compañero.- me miró cuando estaba arriba.- su compañero sudó varias gotas ¿es que era imbecil o algo parecido? La chica había estado observando al frente y a cada uno de los que estaban ahí.

-Deja de mentir.- otro chico de estatura mediana y cabello oscuro se hizo presente en el grupo.- nos observaba a todos además ¿quién se fijaría en alguien como tu? El resto del grupo asintió y comenzaron a reírse disimuladamente.

-Ya cállate.- se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- por lo menos tengo su número.- el grupo entero sudó una gota ¿es que acaso creían que eran tontos o algo parecido? No había hablado ni visto a la chica en toda la tarde, y de seguro nunca se había acercado a ella.

-Ya deja de presumir algo que no tienes.- los demás ignoraron al tipo que se hacía pasar de "listo" con ellos.- ahora lo importante ¡es un verdadero bombón! Los otros asintieron cuando un carraspeo se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Caballeros.- la voz molesta de Miriam resonó fuerte.- por favor acompáñenme fuera de la sala.- el grupo entero se crispó ¡¿los habían descubierto? Si era así estaban muertos, con lo poco de tranquilidad que les quedaba salieron como se los ordenó la mujer.

-Idiotas.- Havoc fijó su mirada en el grupo que salía.- de seguro ya están fuera, ¿no lo crees Roy? El mencionado no prestó ni atención a lo que su amigo decía, estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-_"Así que esa es la chica de que todos hablan" _pensaba serio el pelinegro mientras observaba por donde había salido la rubia.- "_me recuerda a Riza_" un leve escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar el singular carácter fuerte de su pareja.

-Roy.- el mencionado no prestaba atención a nada.- oye no me ignores.- comenzó a zarandearlo lentamente ¿Por qué lo estaba ignorando? Ya más que hastiado lo zarandeó más fuerte ganándose con eso una queja del de orbes oscuras.

...- se quejó mientras volteaba y miraba a su amigo que estaba entre molesto y ofendido.- ¿que? Le preguntó ya que no sabía el por que de la actitud del rubio.

-Te estaba diciendo que el grupo de idiotas que salió hace poco.- hizo una pausa.- no van a durar mucho.- el pelinegro observó al grupo que estaba fuera de la sala de eventos y con ellos estaba Miriam la cual estaba molesta.

-No creo que duren.- soltó por fin en respuesta, el rubio suspiró su amigo andaba muy distraído estos últimos días.- mejor vamos a saludar.- le ofreció ¡desde hace media hora que él quería salir para conquistar alguna chica! Sonrió ahora era su oportunidad, divisó la cabellera dorada de cierta rubia de la cual todos hablaban.

-Mira ahí esta la chica del discurso.- soltó animado.- voy a ir a saludarla.- Mustang parpadeó imitó lo que hacía su amigo y se fue tras él.

-Felicitaciones por tu discurso.- Emily volteó y ahí estaba el rubio de Havoc sonriente.- soy Jean Havoc, un gusto en conocerla.- la rubia asintió mientras lo saludaba cortésmente.

-Emily Elric.- observó al rubio.- como lo mencioné antes.- le dio una leve sonrisa.- gracias por el apoyo, pero ¿no crees que fue algo fastidioso? Se sinceró todos la felicitaban pero sabía que eso era por respeto.

-Tal vez lo fue.- sudó una gota.- pero algo es algo.- ambos rubio sonrieron en ese momento Mustang hizo presencia tras de Havoc.

-Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso.- le reprochó Roy al rubio en el oído al darse cuenta de lo imprudente de su amigo. Cuando su mirada se posó en la rubia "nada del otro mundo" pensó algo soberbio mientras colocaba su pose orgullosa.

-Bueno este es mi amigo y compañero de trabajo Roy.- las orbes claras de la rubia se posaron en el mencionado "pero que orgulloso" pensó tomó la misma pose serena de Mustang, no se dejaría intimidar por nadie.

-Roy Mustang.- se presentó el pelinegro con cortesía.- "pero que baja es" pensó mientras la observaba mejor. Sin darse cuenta de que lo que había pensado lo había hecho en voz alta, una vena pronunciada se formó en la cabeza de la rubia.

_-"¡¿A quién le viene a decir baja? ¡¿Qué se cree?"_ la rubia frunció el cejo levemente tenía unas enormes ganas de decirle un montón de cosas al tipo ese pero se dio cuenta de que su amiga la observaba seria.- perdón tengo que hablar con alguien.- la disculpa que dio fue algo forzosa y no pasó desapercibida por el pelinegro que la observaba con soberbia.

-¡¿Pero que manera de ahuyentar a las chicas Roy? Se quejó Havoc al verse acompañado solamente por el pelinegro.- ya que tú tienes pareja no te preocupas por nada más.- siempre era lo mismo ¡le quitaba cada chica que tenía en frente! Suspiró con cansancio.- ¿Por qué le dijiste que era baja? ¿Estás de idiota o que? Le preguntó mientras cambiaba su actitud radicalmente.

-¿Yo? Preguntó algo nervioso Roy ¡no se había dado cuenta ¿Qué le ocurría? Trago saliva, luego tendría que disculparse.- ay no…- se golpeó mentalmente por su descuido.

-A puesto que ni si quiera te habías dado cuenta.- el pelinegro se llevó su mano a la frente.- pero que despistado andas ¿eh?.- Havoc sabía que su amigo se iba a casar pronto y tal vez por esa razón actuaba tan despistado.- mejor me voy me traes mala suerte con las chicas.- le dijo bromeando mientras se dirigía hacia sus compañeros.

-"¿_De verdad habré pensado en voz alta_?" se preguntó nunca le había pasado eso con nada ni nadie.- "esa chica tiene algo muy diferente" ¿estaría hablando en voz alta otra vez? Ya no le importaba justo en ese momento su bolsillo de su pantalón vibró.

Introdujo su mano al bolsillo para poder divisar lo que decía, marcaba "Riza" miró hacia todos lados mientras salía de la sala para hablar mejor con ella.

-¿Roy? La voz de la mujer sonaba del otro lado de la línea.- hola ¿Cómo estás? Preguntó al momento de escuchar las voces de los demás chicos.

-Muy bien.- soltó Mustang mientras se apoyaba en la pared.- hace poco que llegamos a la nueva agencia.- le informó sabiendo de antes que le había informado sobre el cambio hace un par de días atrás.

-Que bueno.- soltó con el mismo tono la rubia.- oye te llamaba para avisarte que te llegó un fax de la universidad Thomson.- en sus manos sostenía la hoja que había llegado a su trabajo ya que ninguno de los dos estaba en el departamento.

-¿De la universidad? Preguntó desde hace unos años atrás había egresado de esa universidad.- ¿es algo muy importante?

-Si quieres te lo envío.- al rubia sonaba tranquila.- en un rato te va a llegar.- hizo una pausa.- nos vemos en la tarde.

-Nos vemos.- soltó el pelinegro sin mucho ánimo al momento de guardar el teléfono ¿es que acaso siempre Riza iba a ser así con él? Sabía que la rubia tenía un carácter así, pero hace algún tiempo ella se comportaba algo distante. Trató de alejar esos pensamientos mientras volvía a entrar a la sala.

-¿Pero que se cree ese idiota? Soltó por fin la rubia algo molesta ¡¿Cómo que era baja? ¿Qué se había creído al venir a tratarla así? Gruñó por lo bajo, Rosse conocía el temperamento de su amiga cuando alguien se metía con su altura.

-No te molestes Emi.- trataba de tranquilizarla.- t-tal vez no se refería a ti.- sudó varias gotas al darse cuenta de la poca ayuda que le brindaba a su amiga.

-Rosse.- la voz de la rubia daba miedo un escalofrío recorrió a la morena.- si hubiera sido a otra persona no me hubiera saludado al momento de decirme baja.- volteó lentamente con su faz fastidiada, la morena sudó más gotas.

-C-creo que no ayudo ¿cierto? La rubia asintió lentamente, por otro lado Russel la observaba detenidamente quería que la rubia le mirara pero esta no le prestaba atención.

-Yo creo que él tiene razón.- se paró al lado de la rubia.- de cerca te vez más _baja _de lo normal.- sabía que con eso llamaría su atención, en menos de lo esperado se encontraba en el suelo y con una leve marca rojiza en su mejilla.

-¡No me Digas así! Emily lo había tumbado al piso molesta.- Tal vez con ese idiota me contuve pero con alguien como tú ¡nunca!.- Russel sonrió de lado conocía muy bien a la rubia sabía que con alguna pequeñísima palabra sobre su altura y reaccionaba.

Mientras Russel seguía en el piso varios de los chicos observaron a la rubia que ahora estaba dándoles la espalda, algunas de las chicas de la sala murmuraban por el comportamiento de la de orbes doradas.

-¡Emi no seas tan brusca! La regañó Rosse al ver al rubio en el suelo.- ¡¿no ves que cada vez que lo golpeas se vuelve más raro? Bromeó mientras levantaba al rubio el cual tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Claro.-asintió sarcástico.- a un idiota que ni si quiera conoces le perdonas la vida.- hizo una pausa.- y a mi que te conozco y te quiero desde hace tiempo me golpeas sin compasión.- suspiró en derrota.- óyeme si mañana no puedo levantarme de la cama será tu culpa.- le sonrió de lado ambas chicas comenzaron a reír.- es broma.- soltó luego de reír prefería ver a las chicas riendo que molestas.

Rosse en ese momento se acercó aún más a la rubia y le susurró en el oído. No quería que los demás escucharan sólo ella.

-Deberías pedirle perdón.- le sugirió la morena a la rubia la cual la observó por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Era su imaginación o Russel se comportaba diferente con Emily? Observó a su amiga no era nada una niña pequeña como la había llamado Susan, no por el contrario era una hermosa e inteligente mujer y obviamente tenía algunos "admiradores" en la agencia.

-Ya esta bien.- respondió Emi para luego ver a Rosse que movió su cabeza varias veces para luego escucharla.- Russel perdóname por no asesinarte antes.- una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios.

-Y tú perdóname por _aplastarte_ el otro día.- y con esa frase, Russel se marchó de la sala dejando a una rubia y morena sorprendidas.

-¡No lo perdones tienes MI permiso para golpearlo! Ahora Rosse era la vengativa pensó la rubia mientras sonreía a su modo.

-No déjalo.- soltó con una sonrisa algo maliciosa la rubia.- luego me las arreglaré con él.- ambas se quedaron mirando un rato cuando se les acercó un grupo. Eran los típicos y algo molestos "admiradores" de Emily, la saludaron y la felicitaron por su discurso.

-Estuviste genial.- soltó un chico tratando de cortejar a la rubia.- te mereces ese puesto de mano derecha del jefe.- algunos la miraban lascivamente, es que no podían retenerse. La rubia en ningún momento se mostró débil ante ese grupo de pervertidos, todo lo contrario su faceta fría y serena había aparecido en el momento oportuno.

-¿Por qué no un día de estos salimos a comer? Tú y yo en el mejor restaurante.- le ofreció un tipo de más edad ¡¿acaso no tenían moral? Se preguntaba Rosse que estaba a un lado de su amiga. Esos tipos doblaban la edad de la rubia y e incluso algunos eran casados, eso le molestaba se le acercó a la rubia seria y le comentó algo al oído.

-Perdónenme caballeros tengo trabajo por hacer.- Emily les dio una fingida sonrisa mientras volteaba sobre sus talones y se iba junto a su amiga. Sabía que Rosse había inventado esa excusa para quitarle de encima a ese grupo de tipos, que por su puesto no le agradaban en lo absoluto.

Ambas salieron de la sala de eventos, ahora debían seguir con su trabajo. A pesar de que estuvieran bastante agotadas por el arduo movimiento en toda la mañana. Las hebras doradas del cabello de Emi brillaba con los tenues rayos de sol que entraban por las ventanas abiertas.

Las personas que concurrían en pasar por fuera de la agencia siempre se detenían a observar como un gran grupo de ejecutivos, secretarias, recepcionistas entre otros. Ya que era una de las más renombradas de toda esa zona.

Ambas chicas ahora caminaban en dirección a sus puestos, Emily se despidió de la chica con un leve gesto para luego dirigirse subir las escaleras, ya que momentos antes un grupo de personas lo había llenado de una sola vez.

-"_Tengo que terminar el informe_" la rubia subía con total naturalidad las escaleras, por otro lado los demás siempre preferían el ascensor cuando la imagen de Mustang vino a su mente.- "_Ahora que lo pienso ese tal Mustang al parecer lo había visto antes_" .- y así lo era, Emily hace ocho meses atrás había ido a una conferencia en donde lo había visto por primera vez.- "_Él era aquel del que dejaba por hablar en su ex agencia_" sin percatarse bien de lo que había a su alrededor chocó de frente con una secretaria que portaba varios documentos.

-¡Lo siento! Se disculpó la rubia ayudando a la mujer.- lo lamento, venía distraída.- le regresó los documentos mientras volvía a avanzar.

-"Debo dejar de andar pensando en cualquier cosa" se reprendió mentalmente, al fin y al cabo de un rato pudo llegar a su oficina sin saber que en ella había una sorpresa.

Continuará…

_¿Qué sorpresa estará esperando en la oficina de Emily? ¿Qué será el mensaje de la universidad de Roy? ¿Dónde trabaja Riza? ¿Roy y Emily se quedarán con la misma impresión el uno del otro?_

_¿Cuándo voy a dejar de preguntar y mejor nos vemos en el siguiente capi?_

_(Comenten… díganme lo que piensan de esto…XD)_

_ al fin pude subir este capi…._

_T.T costó pero lo pude subir_

_Y tal vez como alguien me dijo "pensé que nos abandonarías" por un momento lo pensé, pero ahora les digo ¡NO LOS ABANDONARÉ! Ahora me encuentro con un sin fin de exámenes bastante difíciles, son dos semanas con muchos de estos._

_Y por fin pude "escaparme" un poquito del trabajo y así poder subir este capitulo_

_Gracias por haber leído y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Enamórame otra vez… n.n_


End file.
